


V Dream

by JiniZ



Series: 15 Year Old Me Was An Idiot [6]
Category: V (1983)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I basically just wrote myself into a bad “V” episode. I was seriously in love with this show from 13-16 or so and I basically aged myself about four years for this. I’m a karate Grand Master. At 18. Because reasons. Shut up. There’s mention of a book I was writing – yes, I really was writing one at the time of this. It’ll get transcribed later. It’s at the end of the notebook I’ve been pulling these things from.</p><p>Romeo & Juliet are the cats I had growing up. </p><p>I’m not giving you my real maiden name. I may be dumb, but I’m not stupid. </p><p>Todd McKee was an actor on the soap Santa Barbara and we apparently know each other because more reasons.</p><p>I really liked Bill Cosby as he’s shown up again in a story.</p><p>Just when I thought the plot had shown up, off it goes and I’m falling in love with an alien.</p><p>The house is really my parent’s house. All 1400sf of it, 12 people and 1.5 baths. I have no idea where I gave birth. The dining room table? IDEFK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V Dream

A ‘V’ dream. Why? How the hell should I know?

Anyway, I was harburing the resistance in my house. My parents were away on a two month vacation, and I had the house to myself, so I took them in. (Mike, Martin, Elizabeth, Robin, Ham, Kyle, Elias, Willie, Chris, Julie, and Maggie.)

It seems that Robin was a friend of Bev’s and I had met her once. We got along great. She moved to LA. Just before the V’tors came. (I’m supposed to be Robin’s age.) Well, she called me one day (the day before my folks left) and asked if she could bring 11 friends of her hers w/her. I said sure. I was all alone for two months, why not? I had no idea she was bringing the resistance members!

Anyway, I was at my desk, writing a “V” book, (I was typing the final pages of the book I wrote) & playing Bruce a couple of decibles too high, when I heard a truck pull up the drive way. A truck. Not an Izuzu, an 18 wheeler! I put my shoes on and ran outside. I ran up to the driver. I had a V’tor gun and I said “Uh, I think you have the wrong house. I didn’t order an 18 wheeler.”

The guy stepped out of the truck and said, “You can put that thing away.” He was a Visitor.’

“No, I don’t think I should until you tell me who you are, and what you want.”

Just then a man came up behind me and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the gun. I drove my elbow into his stomach, grabbed his arm and flipped him over. I put my 3” heel on his chest, pointed the gun at him and said, “What do you…” That’s as far as I got, becos I looked at the guy and I saw who it was. “Mike Donovan? WHAT are you doing here?” I removed my boot, extended a hand to help him up.

“Thanks for the karate lesson,” he said sarcastically. 

“But what ARE you doing here? In the cornerstone of NY?”

Then from behind me I hear, “Hey, Hot Lips Houlihan! How’s Mike-A-Lob?” I turned around and saw Robin. She had gotten her hair chopped off, and she looked totally different.

“Red-Red-Robin? Is that you?”

Mike looked over at the driver of the truck and he said “What?”

Robin and I hugged. I held her at arms length and said “Let me look at you…My god, you’ve changed!”

“So’ve you. Blond hair, contact, I bed you’re a black belt now.”

“Close.”

“What?”

“Red belt. I’m a Grand Master now.”

“You made it? I’m so happy for you.”

“When you said 11 friends, you weren’t talking about college freshmen and freshwomen were you?”

“Uh, no. Not exactly.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“So where are your parents?’

“They’re on a two month vacation in Miami.”

“You’ve got the whole place to yourself?”

“Yep. It took about a week’s worth of conning, but, who’d take care of Romeo & Juliet?”

“You still have them?”

“Yeah. They’re 16 now and bearly walking.”

“Yeah, well, I’d like to introduce you to all my friends. I see you’ve already met Mike & Martin.” 

“Uh, yeah. Mike got my karate lesson, and Martin met my laser gun.”

“We haven’t been properly introduced. Mike Donovan.” He extended a hand.

“Jini Bennett. Sorry about the karate lesson.”

“It’s okay.”

I turned to Martin. “Sorry about the gun. It’s not every day I meet a V’tor from a different planet.”

“It’s all right. As I understand it, there aren’t many of us here.” I shook his hand.

“You can come out now,” Robin adressed the back of the truck. The back opened and 9 people got out. Robin brought a beautiful 18 year old over to me. “Elizabeth,” she said, “This is your aunt. Sort of. We’re blood sisters.”

“Pardon?” I asked.

“Jin, Elizabeth is my daughter.”

“You are yankin’ me. Elizabeth’s our age.”

“No. She’s only 18 months old.”

“Robin, come on. You don’t expect me to believe that.”

Martin came up behind me, put his hands on my shoulders and said over my shoulder, “She is the Starchild.”

“No,” I said like Matt from an episode of “It’s Your Move” I have taped.

“Yes, Jin,” Robin said. “You’re a sort of aunt.”

“Elizabeth,” I said. I’m pleased to meet you.”

“Mother has told me so much about you. It’s almost if I’ve known you my whole life.”

“I wish Robin told me about you. I hope to get to know you better.” Elizabeth just nodded. I was then adressed by Juliet Parrish. “Dr. Parrish,” I said. “I’m so pleased to meet you.”

“Please, call me Julie. We’re greatful to you for letting us stay here.”

“My pleasure. I’ve got to honest though. I thought Robin was bringing kids my age, not such renound people.” 

Julie blushed. “Flattery will get you a free check-up,” She said.

“It’ll get you a free veal parmisan dinner,” I said.

“You can get that?”

“Sure. I’ve got connections w/Stoffer’s frozen foods.” She laughed. Robin came over to me and introduced me to everyone else. I got along w/Maggie the best besides Robin. “Okay, guys,” I said. “I’m gona be honest, wichyas. The only sleeping accommodations I have here are 2 singles, a double, the sofa and 2 rollaways. I think I can borrow a foldie from our neighbors, but that leaves 3 people without a bed. I’m perfectly happy on the floor, considering I’ve spent ½ my life on it.”

“Yeah,” Robin said, “with Mike-A-Lob!”

“Very funny, Red. Just so happens I haven’t seen him in three years. But still, that’s 2 people without a bed.”

“Uh, that’d be me and Chris,” Ham Tyler said. “Weve been without a bed for 15 years. What’s another few years?”

“Well, I guess it’s settled,” Mike said. “Uh, do you mind if we set up our computer, Jini?”

“Wherever you want to put it. Don’t let me stand in your way. You’re the xperts not me.”

So they started setting up the computer, while I was getting to know Elizabeth. The phone rang. Robin answered it. She leaned out the window to tell me. “Hey, Hot Lips! Telephone!”

“Who is it?”

“Hold on!...Todd McKee! Will you take it?”

“Take it? Are you kidding? I haven’t heard from him in two months! Excuse me Elizabeth. This is an important call.” She nodded and I grabbed the phone out the window of my room. “Hi, Todd? Jini. It’s been so long…Pay no attention to ‘Hot Lips’ Red Red Robin gave it to me….Don’t look at me like that Red! Sorry Todd…Nope, gone for two months. Friends staying w/me…11…sure nobody you know…I’d love to but…PMBT (phone may be tapped)….Any inside tips on SB (Santa Barbara)?....No! You’re kidding? Cruz gets shot?....Kelly marries Nick….What about Scum? I mean Steve….She does?...Before or after Christmas?....That long?....Does mary fall for Mason?....Oh, you’re gona let me sweat that one out, huh?....You and Lachen?....More sweat?....What about us, bull? I mean Malone? Does he help win the case?...and still more sweat. You drive a hard bargan, babe…yeah….Bye!”

I handed the phone back to Red and she hung it back up. “Todd? Who’s Todd McKee?”

“A friend. Okay? He’s an actor. You have to watch ‘Santa Barbara’ to know who I’m talking about.”

“Oh, but I DO watch it. I just don’t pay attention to the credits. Which one is Todd?”

“Ted Capwell.” 

She screamed at that one. One minute later, Mike, Ham, & Kyle were bursting into the room w/guns in hands. “What happened?” Ham asked.

I pulled myself through the window and said, “Nothing. She just found out that I know a soap star. It’s cool. You can go back to your computer.”

“We’re finished anyway,” Mike said. “It’s all set up in the garage.”

“That’s good….Say, anyone up for pizza? I’m starved.”

“So am I,” Kyle said.

“Anybody else?” Robin asked. 

Ham & Mike nodded. I picked up the phone and called Mr. Perna. “Uh, yeah, Hi, I’d like to talk to Jack, please. Yes, I’ll hold.”

“Jacko?” Robin asked. 

“Mr. Perna. Don’t you remem….Hey! Jacko! Yeah, hi. It’s me, Jini. No I’m not wearing dog collars…not since 8th….but seriously. I need pizza for 12….natch….Perna’s Pizza Palace…Uh, hold on…guys, what do you want on them?”

“I’ll go ask,” Kyle said. He left.

“We’re getting a survey, Jacko….Grand Master…NO!...What do you think I’ve been doing? Skimming?....No! You’re kidding!...”Kyle came back in. “Hold on, Jack. Yeah, Kyle? Pizza for 12 is what? 8 of ‘em? Okay….8 pizzas…2 w/everything…2 peperoni….2 plain….2 sausage….1/2 hour? Okay. We’ll pick them up then. Okay. Bye.”

“What was that about dog collars,” Mike asked.

“He teased me for wearing spiked belts and bandanas around the ankles and above the knees. He was my grammer school vice principal.”

“He’s not married, is he?” Robin asked?’’

“Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“No, Red, he’s not married and he’s not seeing anyone, so you’re free to flirt w/him.” I ducked just in time to miss a hit from Robin.

“My question,” Robin asked, “is how you’re gonna get to Pizza Village when you have no car.”

“Oh, contrare, Red Red Robin. I DO have a car,” I said in a mocking English accent. “My parents left me with $50,000, and I went out and bought a Rabbit convertible.” 

“My god,” Kyle said.

“What?” Robin and I both asked at the same time.

“Mike, did you hear that?”

“Yeah. She sounds exactly like Lydia when she does that.”

“you thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, Gooder?” Ham asked.

“I think so. You got any more of your voice distorters?”

“Yeah. In the truck.”

“I’ll get one,” Kyle said. He left.

“Uh, for those of us who have tuned in a little late,” I said, “What’s going on?”

“You, my hostess,” Mike said, “Are going to play chief security officer for a while.”

I sang the Twilight Zone for a second and then said “WHAT?”

“You’re going to be Diana’s 2nd in command for a while,” Ham said.

“I still don’t follow.”

“You will,” Mike said. “Come on.” He grabbed my hand and lead me to the garage.

 

“What’s up?” Julie asked.

“I have no idea, Julie,” I said. “They said I sound like Lydia & I’m gona be Diana’s 2nd in command for a while. Would you like to elaborate on that?”

“Does she really?” Maggie asked NIP.

“Yes,” Mike said. “Kyle’s getting a voice box for her.”

“Can she really do it, Mike,” Martin asked.

“You bet. Jin, give ‘em a taste of it.”

“A taste of what? Nobody has told me what on god’s green earth I’m supposed to be doing!”

“Do your English accent,” Ham said.

“Why?” I asked. 

“Just do it,” Robin said.

“Come on now, Duckey, stop badgerin’ me.” I said in an accent.

“You’re right, Mike,” Martin said. “She does sound like Lydia.”

“May I ask one question?” I asked.

“You just did Hot Lips,” Robin said.

“Shut up Red. Will somebody please tell me WHO Lydia is!”

“She is chief security officer on the L.A. mothership,” Martin said.

“Better, but not there yet. I’d be happy to help out, but what exactly is it that you want me to do?”

Kyle came in with a small devise. He handed it to me.

“We want you to put this around your neck while we get into Diana’s room,” Julie said. She, Willie and Elias tried to tap into Diana’s room while I struggled with the devise. Finally Martin came to my rescue and put it on for me. I turned to look at him and said “Thanx.” I gasped ‘cos I didn’t realize I’d sound like aV’tor. 

“It’s more or less a tiny synthesizer,” Julie explained. 

“I think more,” I said. “So, what do you want me to say?”

“Just ask Diana if there’s anything she wants you to do,” Elias said.

“What if she doesn’t recognize me? Or if she has Lydia right there?”

“Then, we’ll deal with it then,” Chris said.

“This is it,” Willie said. 

I took the mike and said “Diana, this is Lydia. I was just wondering if there’s anything I can do for you.”

“Yes, Lydia dear, you can find out where the resistance is hidden.”

“I shall do my best, Diana. Will that be all?”

“For now.” And she cut us off.

“That will be tough, concidering we aren’t in Los Angeles,” Willie said. 

Kyle looked at his watch and said “Shouldn’t you get the pizzas?”

“Oh, yeah.” I reached into my pocket and sifted through the money until I came across a Grant. “Be back in 15.” I bounded up the stairs and was followed by someone. I wasn’t sure who, so I looked.

“Do you mind if I go?” Martin asked.

“Not at all, K-mart.”

“Pardon?”

“K-Mart. It’s a department store. I hope you don’t mind me calling you that.”

“Not at all.”

“Let me get my jacket. I’ll meet you out in the car.”

“Okay.” 

So we go down to Pizza Village and we went in. I hadn’t taken off my voice thing, so when I saw Ray, I went “Is Jack here?” and he pulled a gun on me. “Ray! What’d I do to you?” Martin pointed to his throat. “Oops. Ray, it’s me, Jini.” I started to move my hand towards my throat but Ray goes, “Don’t move, lizzard!”

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I rolled my sleve up, took my nails and ran them down my arm hard enough to draw blood. Not much though. 

“It could be a trick,” Ray said. 

I grabbed a knife off the counter, rolled my sleve up and ran it down my other arm. It hurt, and it bled like hell. “Ray! Look! Red blood!” I grabbed the voice box and said “This distorts the voice. I forgot to take it off! Cut me some slack!”

He put the gun down and said, “Sorry, Jin. I thought you were a lizzard.”

“No kidding.” My arm is bleeding all over the place, and I’m about to fall over. Martin cought me. He took off his shirt and wrapped my arm in it. I thought to myself “It’s amazing how much the look like us.”

A crowd had gathered around us and Martin said, “Please, she needs air!”

Ray brings his gun out and says, “He’s not wearing a voice distorter! He’s a Visitor!”

“Ray!” I yelled. “Don’t shoot! He’s a friend of mine! He’s part of the 5th column!”

“Are you sure?”

“Damnit Ray! If I wasn’t sure, he wouldn’t be with me, would he?”

Jack came out of the back, pushed his way through the crowd, and said “What’s going on?”

“Hey, Jacko! Come to pick up our pizza!” I passed out then. 

Martin picked me up, and he & Jack brought me over to the medical center. When I woke up, they were stitching my arm up, cos I really did a number on it with the knife.

“That was a dumb thing you did, Jin,” Jack said.

“I had to prove I wasn’t a Visitor somehow.”

“But slashing your arm? That was a little too much.”

“You do what you have to.”

“If it weren’t for your friend outside, we might have had to amputate,” the dr said.

“Martin?”

“Yeah,” Jack said. “He bandaged up your arm nice and tight to stop the bleeding. 

The dr. finished up the stitches and said, “You can go outside now. I’m sure you’ll want to see Martin. He hasn’t said a word.”

“He’s a 5th columnist. He’s afraid he’ll be killed if he speaks.” I stood up, grabbed my jacket, and went out the door. Martin stood up. He wasn’t wearing any shirt. I looked at him, walked up to him, and hugged him hard. He hesitated in returning it, but did after a few seconds. There was only about an inch’s difference between our heights. A tear rolled down my cheek and I whispered, “Thank you, Martin. Thank you.” I pulled away from him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. “I’m sorry,” I said when I pulled apart. “I shouldn’t have done that.” Jack and the dr. cheered us. I blushed and handed the dr. 75 dollars from my pants pocket. I handed Jacko 50 and said “For the Pizza. We’ve got 11 starving back at the house. I’m gonna get the pizza.” I grabbed Martin’s hand and dragged him back to the pizza parlour. I got the pizza and went back home. 

While we were going back he said, “Why did you kiss me?”

“For saving my life. The dr. said that if it weren’t for you, my arm might not have made it.”

“Just helping a friend.” And that’s all that was said.

We were over a ½ hour late and people were worried. “Where were you,” Julie asked.

“Out,” I said. I took off my jacket and draped it over the chair.

“My god,” Maggie said. “What happened to your arm?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing!” Julie said. “There must be 20 stitches in your arm!”

“24,” Martin said. 

“What DID you do to get 24 stitches,” Mike asked.

“Nothing,” I deadpanned.

“You must have done somethin’, kid,” Ham said.

“Not really.”

“Martin, what did she do,” Kyle asked.

“She proved she wasn’t me.”

“Explain,” Robin said.

“I guy in the pizza place thought she was a V’tor cos she hadn’t taken off the voice box. She grabbed a knife and ran it down her arm.”

“You’re kidding!” Julie said.

“No. I had to use my shirt to stop the bleeding.”

“You slashed your arm to prove you aren’t a Visitor?” Robin asked.

“That’s about the size of it. Anybody for pizza?”

“You almost died and you want pizza,” Elias asked.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m ½ starved,” I said. We all ate our pizza.

 

Later that night, Robin was using my room and I was sitting at my desk. She was on the bed. “I still don’t know why you did that,” she said. “Pretty stupid to me.”

“Yeah, well, just proving a point.”

“Still sounds stupid.”

“Maybe it was, but it’s better’n being killed for being something you’re not…..Robin, can I ask you a personal question?”

“I guess so.”

“What was it like being pregnant with Elizabeth?”

“It was beautiful the first couple of months. I refused to believe Brian was a lizzard, until I saw what they really looked like. Then I wanted an abortion but Julie couldn’t do it w/out killing me.”

“But weren’t you facinated w/the way they look?”

“Facinated? How could you be facinated?”

“They have their own timeless beauty about them. I admit I’m cautious of all of them becos I can’t tell who’s in the 5th column and who’s not, but I am facinated about their looks.” She looked at me in disgust. “Well, go on. What was it like when Elizabeth was born?” 

“I had twins. Elizabeth and a V’tor baby. Elizabeth was delivered first. She had a forked toung. I was scared to death about it. Daddy put me under so Julie could do a c-section for the other baby. That’s all I know. Nobody told me how the V’tor baby looked or anything. It died two days later.”

“You said Julie delivered the babies?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s Julie I’ve got to talk to.” I stood up and said “Thanx Robin. You’ve been a big help.” 

I went to Julie’s and Mike’s room (the downstairs bedroom). I knocked on the door. “Who’s there?” Julie answered.

“Jini. I need to talk to you.”

“Come on in.” I entered. Julie was brushing her hair and Mike was on the bed. “Hi, honey,” Julie said. “What can I do for you?”

“I just want to know about Robin’s other baby. The one that died.”

Julie put down the brush, and Mike looked up from the magazine he was reading. “Why?” He asked.

“I want to know all about the delivery and how it died, did it molt? Did it eat?”

Julie sat down on the bed and motioned for me to do the same. I did. “What do you want to know first?” she asked.

“Well, Robin said you had to do a caesarean. What was it like seeing it? The baby I mean.”

“Well, it delivered itself through the section. Scared the hell out of me. It was small, greenish in colour and clearly of reptilian derivatation. It’s limbs bore small claws, its head was crested and it had blue-green, very human eyes.” She could tell I was facinated.

“How did it die?”

“We discovered a bacterium in its intestines. Though it’s harmless in itself, it excreted a waste product that killed it.”

“Why do you want to know this?” Mike asked.

“I’m just facinated by the V’tors. You’re the first people I’ve known who’ve really worked w/and seen them. I just want to know all I can about them. They’ve got their own beauty about them.” Mike & Julie looked at each other, worried looks on their faces. “Thanx, Julie,” I said getting up. “That’s all I wanted to know.” I went to the door. I turned back to them before I closed it and asked “Did Robin go through any changes?”

“She had gained a green patch around her neck as she got further into her pregnancy,” Julie said.

“Thanks again, Julie. You’ve been a big help. Night.” I closed the door and went to get a cup of yogurt. I passed Maggie and Elizabeth along the way. Maggie was on the sofa and Elizabeth was on the roll away. The rollaway I got from Bev was unoccupied. I thought it was Kyle’s. “Hi guys,” I said.

“Hi, Aunt Jini,” Elizabeth said. 

“Hey Jin. How’s the arm doing,” Maggie asked.

“Okay I guess. I’ll have to wear a hefty bag when I want to take a shower, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“You and I think alike,” Maggie said.

“How so?” I sat down on the arm rest of the sofa.

“I did that last year. Self inflict a wound. You can still see the scar sort of.” He held up her left arm and there were traces of scar tissue.

“Why’d you do it?”

“We were all in captivity and I put the wound in my arm to see if the guard would open the door and fix it. Hoping the others would rush him. All he did was throw in a first aid kit. Julie & Cal fixed my arm up.”

“Cal?”

“Elias’ father. He was killed.”

“Oh. Well, I’m gona get some yogurt. Want some?”

“No. That’s okay.”

I went in the kitchen to get it and didn’t bother to turn on the light and bumbed into someone. “Sorry,” I said. I turned to get the light. It was Martin. “Hi,” I said. “What’d you come to get?”

“Some milk.” He opened the fridge and took out the milk. I cought the door just before it closed. I looked around, found the yogurt and closed the door. I got a spoon and went out back and sat on the concrete picnic table. I looked up at the moon and stars. I began humming “The Rose.” I didn’t even hear Martin come out the door. I was startled when he sat down next to me. “That was beautiful,” he said. “What was it called?”

“’The Rose.’ It’s got words, but I didn’t feel like singing them.”

“How does it go?” he asked.

“’Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed. Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your sould to bleed. Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need. I say love it is a flower and you its only seed. It’s the dream afraid of waking, that never takes the chance. It’s the heart afraid of breaking that ever learns to dance. It’s the one who won’t be taken, who cannot seem to give. It’s the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live. When the night has been to lonly, and the road has been too long, that you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong. Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows, lies the seed, that with the sun’s love, in the spring, becomes the rose.’”

“I like it. Is it by one of your poets such as Robert Frost?”

“No.” I smiled at him and I took a bite of yogurt. “It’s by Bette Midler. She’s a singer.” My contacts were starting to bother me so I excused myself. I came back wearing my glasses.

“Why are you wearing those?” He asked.

“My contacts were starting to bother me.” There was a moments pause, but I said, “Martin, could you do me a favour?”

“Sure. Anything.”

“Could you take your mask off for me?”

“Why?”

“I’ve never seen what you look like up close.” He did. I wasn’t startled or anything. I touched his cheek. It was like an iguanas skin. I looked at his eyes. They were a firey red. 

“You are not afraid?” he asked.

“No. Why should I be? I think you have your own timeless beauty. I was studying to be an anthropologist before the war. I think it’s facinating.”

“You really don’t mind the way I look?”

“No. I talked to Julie and Robin about Elizabeth and her other baby. I’d love to learn more about your race.”

Martin put back on his human disguise. I leaned over and kissed him. “That’s twice you’ve done that,” he said when we pulled apart. 

“I find it remarkable at the likeness to our own skin.” I touched his cheek. “How’d you design it?”

“It’s more or less a synthetic material.”

“I’d say less.”

Ham showed up from around the pool. “What’s this?” He asked. “Talk about bad pennies!”

“Martin do you have a fly swatter? I thought I heard an insect around here.”

“What’d you do to get yourself slashed? Moralize them to death? Can we go home now.”

I looked at him as if I’d just seen him. “Ham Tyler as I live and breathe! Hasn’t anybody shot you yet?”

“Hasn’t been any enimies since you been gone.”

“I meant someone here.” He laughed and went inside. “Has he always been sarcastic?”

“As long as I’ve known him. Mike knows him best. Talk to him.”

“I’d rather talk to you.”

He smiled. He touched my cheek with the back of his hand. Then he cupped my face in his hands and leaned over and kissed me. I didn’t yield when he opened his mouth. His forked toung was a pleasure to feel. He ran it over my gums. It was the weirdest feeling I ever had. 

“I never thought I’d feel this way, and as far as I’m concerned, I’m glad I’ve got a chance to say, that I do believe I love you,” I said when we pulled apart.

“A poem?” Martin asked.

“A song. By Rod Stewart.”

“You wish to learn about our culture and I wish to learn about yours. About music. Will you teach me?”

“I’ll teach you anything you want to know about earth. Music, arts, love…” He searched for my hand and found it.

Ham came back out. “WHAT is going on out here?” he asked.

“Just a talk, Ham,” Martin said. “We’re teaching each other about our cultures.”

“I’ll bet,” Ham muttered as he went back to his tent.

 

Our relationship grew, over the next month, and we made love one night. He wanted me to show him how it was done on earth, and I wanted him to show me how it was done on Siris. The next month I discovered a green mark on my neck. I knew I was pregnant. I started wearing a bandana around my neck.

A few nights later, I went to see Julie. Both Julie and Mike were in the room. “Hi Julie. Hi Mike.”

“Hi Jini” they said at the same time.

“Can I talk to you for a few minutes?”

“Sure, Jini. Do you want Mike to go?”

“No, that’s okay. He was there.”

“Pardon?” he asked.

“Nothing.” I untied my bandana and showed Julie my mark. “Julie, am I…” I didn’t have to finish the question. 

She looked at it. “Are you late?” she asked. I nodded. “Are you sure you want this baby?”

“What can I do? Robin told me it clung to her uterin wall and she couldn’t get rid of it.”

“Aren’t you frightned about the baby inside of you?” Mike asked.

“No! I’ve accepted Martin for what he is.”

“Martin?” Julie asked. I hadn’t told anyone about our relationship. Maybe she assumed it was someone else.

“Yes. I’m prepared to face whatever’s thrown at me.”

“Even if you give birth to one of them?” Mike asked.

“ESPECIALLY if it’s one of them. I’d feel honored to give birth to one of them.”

“You don’t seem too optimistic about this,” Mike said sarcastically. 

“I just want to know how to tell Martin,” I said.

“Just tell him” Julie said. “If you love each other, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Yeah,” Mike agreed. “Martin’ll understand. He might not understand me, but he’ll understand this.”

“I hope you’re right, Mike,” I said standing up. “You’ve both been a great help to me.”

“You’ve been a great help to us for letting us stay here,” Julie said. I smiled and left.

I told Martin and he was SO understanding! He loved the idea of having a baby. Once Martin knew, I stopped w/the bandana and started wearing Mom’s shirts and sweaters. My parents told me they were staying in Miami for the rest of their life. They sent me $1000 a month for expenses. I didn’t dare tell them I was pregnant.

Julie had helped me through Lamaz. The breathing etc…On the 9th month, when my water broke, it suddenly hit me: Bill Cosby’s natural childbirth. I began laughing hysterically. During this I yelled, “Julie!” She came running into the kitchen. 

“Maggie! Her water broke! Get her to the table.”

“Julie, promise me you won’t sit there like Johnny Bench!”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

Maggie had heard it and she said, “Julie, have the salad spoons ready!”

I began laughing again. “You too?” I asked. She nodded.

Anyway, Julie delivered, Maggie assisted and Martin was there for moral support. I looked in the rearview mirror and I see the head. “Isn’t that the head?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Julie said.

I said, “Well, go get it.”

She said “It’s stuck!”

Maggie said “Well get the salad spoons man!”

I laughed hysterically. I was in major pain, but I laughed hysterically. So the baby comes out. “It’s a boy, Jin,” Julie said. “You had a boy.”

Maggie cleaned him off and handed him to me. He was beautiful. Just as I took him, he lashed out a forked toung. Maggie almost fell but Martin caught her. I was so calm. “He’s beautiful,” I said. I looked over at Martin. 

He smiled, took my hand, leaned down and kissed me. “I love you,” he said after.

“I love you too. What shall we name him?”

“You can pick out a name. When my brother Phillip asked me to name his child, I drew a blank.”

“We’ll name him Phillip, then.”

THE END


End file.
